Left Turn
by Marauders-playgirl
Summary: A Jate Oneshot. Kate is driving down a long road surrounded by brush when she notices a suspicous brown car following her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just a quick jate oneshot I thought up ages ago and didn't think to start writing it until now. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, nor the characters used. They belong to abc, JJ.Abrams and Damon Linderlof**

**P.S reviews are GREATLY appreciated ;)**

Kate hastily checked her review mirror, struggling to keep her eyes on the road. There it was. The same brown Holden Commodore that had been following her for three hours like a shadow, constantly behind her and no matter how she tried, how many sharp turns and short cuts she took, she couldn't escape it.

And then the realization dawned on her.

_No…_

For what felt like the hundredth time that hour, Kate took one last fearful glance at the review mirror, her grip subconsciously tightening on the wheel. The brown car seemed to be getting closer. She cursed loudly, squinting at the mirror in an attempt to make out the identity of her stalker, but to no avail.

She turned her eyes back upon the dusty black road and felt a lump rise in her throat as panic overtook her. Without thinking much for the consequences, Kate slammed down on the accelerator, and felt the familiar lurch of the car as the wheels screeched in protest against the black pavement. Almost instantly, she found herself sinking into her seat as the car picked up speed. She stole another paranoid glance at the review mirror and sure enough, the brown car was right behind her, its wheels screeching in unison with hers as it gained on her.

She wouldn't let them catch her. Not again. She had escaped from them on countless occasions, this time was no different.

Kate pressed her foot down harder on the accelerator, earning a loud groan from the car, but it instantly picked up speed none the less.

Panicked thoughts rushed through her head, but none were making any real sense to her. All form of rationality had abandoned her, overtaken by an impulsive instinct to run.

She stole another glance at the review mirror, and felt her heart skip a beat.

The car was gone.

Fear gripped at her throat once again as she subconsciously relieved the pressure ever so slightly on the acceleration.

_Where'd it go?? _She wondered, confusion now tearing at her mind.

_It couldn't have just disappeared…_

She tore her gaze away from the mirror and cast it back upon the dusty road, when something shiny and brown caught her eye.

Dread gripped painfully in the pit of her stomach as her eyes darted to the all too familiar large brown form and her fears were confirmed.

Kate could just make out the silhouette of a broad man behind the wheel before he jerked forcefully at his steering wheel and thrust his car into hers.

From there on, everything happened so fast. All Kate could recall was the sickening crunch of metal on metal and angry high pitched screeching ringing loudly from underneath as she felt herself being jerked in all direction, her seatbelt constricting tightly from around her front, the only thing keeping her from completely being thrown through her now shattered windscreen.

And then it all stopped.

All her senses seemed to rush back to her all at once and she slowly opened her eyes.

Her side door was completely bent inwards, all the windows of the car shattered to many sharp, tiny pieces scattered over the floor and down her front.

Breathing heavily now, she quickly checked herself over for any injuries.

A couple of nasty bleeding cuts ran across her arms and she could feel a nasty bruise begin to form around her temple, but apart form that, she seemed to have escaped the crash with minor injuries, considering.

Adrenaline seemed to suddenly kick in, and she frantically grabbed at what would have been the door handle, anxiety gripping at her, the need to get away becoming even more overwhelming by the second.

Gritting her teeth in effort, Kate let out an exasperated groan and with as much strength as she could master, yanked forcefully at the door handle.

A small click was heard and without a moment to spare, Kate thrust her legs into the door, causing it to burst open and collide with her stalkers door, just as he was about to open it.

Kate rushed out of the car, ignoring the sharp stinging sensation as the glass tore through her already bloodied palms, and she did the only thing she knew how to do.

She ran.

Kate couldn't bring herself to look back, in fear that it would only slow her down. Horror gripped at her as she heard his heavy footsteps behind her, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he would catch up to her.

Every breath she took seemed to catch painfully in her throat as she ran, her shoes becoming seemingly heavier, as if filled with lead. Just when she thought her legs would fail her, a strong arm wrapped tightly around her middle, and she found herself tumbling down a steep slope.

Her head spun painfully as they tumbled further down the slope, constantly changing positions. Him on top, then her, and neither could fight against the gravity as they were pulled farther away from the road, scenery flashing past her vision. Trees, sky, brush, trees, sky, brush…

His grip around her never faltered as they finally hit level ground.

Kate groaned loudly in pain as her attacker landed heavily against her, pinning her firmly to the ground.

She struggled from underneath him, mastering as much strength as she could, and thrust her arms up into him in an attempt to heave him off of her, but soon his hands found her arms and pinned them to her sides, shattering any remaining hope she might have had of escape.

"Kate, stop! It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kate didn't know exactly what it was about him. Maybe the familiarity of his voice, or the familiar sweet smell of his shirt, but whatever it was it hit home and she stopped all form of struggle and looked up into the face of her attacker for the first time.

And as she did, a small smile broke onto her lips as she recognized the close cropped, dark brown hair. The slightly unkept stubble. And those soft hazel eyes.

Jacks hazel eyes.

Her smile only earned to widen as Jack grinned back down at her, and an overwhelming feeling of relief rushed through her as she relaxed beneath him.

"Hey." He greeted stupidly, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Hey." She replied, mimicking the same sheepish grin.

A moment passed where the two just stared at each other, letting the situation sink in fully.

Kate watched in amusement as Jacks expression changed as realization finally dawned on him, and he quickly loosened his grip from around her wrists and rolled off of her, muttering an apology under his breath as he did.

Kate couldn't help the smirk from breaking out onto her lips. She suppressed a chuckle and allowed him to gently pull her off the ground, and she felt it somewhere deep inside of her, that everything was going to be alright.

**A/N: Fin  so was it too corny? Sentences didn't flow, not descriptive enough? Reviews pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again  firstly I would like to say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the reviews, it really made my month. Normally I planned this to be the single chapter story, but you guys just inspired me so much, I had to make a sequel to end it properly ;) Thank you so much again! I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 2

"Wow, umm... about that…" Jack trailed off, raising his hands to rest on his head.

Kate was just about to ask what was wrong, when her eyes fell upon the scene before her and she completely froze.

In the centre of the road, were two very large and contorted metal forms, resembling anything but cars. Glass littered the entire road surrounding them, along with large heavy scraps of burned metal the size of boulders.

Kate tore her eyes away from the wreckage and stared at Jack, mouth agape in disbelief.

His face was screwed up in what Kate guessed would have been disgust and she had to look away to refrain from laughing.

"My car…" He whispered hoarsely, just loud enough for Kate to hear.

"_Your_ car?!" She laughed suddenly, advancing on him. "Well maybe you should have thought about that _before _you decided to try and kill me!"

Jack tore his eyes away from the wreckage and stared at Kate, looking slightly taken aback.

"I wasn't trying to kill you," He stated defensively. Now it was his turn to advance on her. "You just kept driving faster, I needed to stop you somehow."

Kate backed away from him slightly, surprised by the sudden anger in his voice. Jack noticed this and turned his gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed. He had no right to be yelling at her like this. After all, it was he who purposely crashed into her.

He lifted his head and for a moment they held each others gaze, his eyes searching hers for a quiet apology, when the sound of an approaching car in the distance broke the silence between them.

Jack squinted into the distance to make out the form of a blue car heading towards them. He glanced back at Kate, just in time to see her retreating back as she rushed into the trees.

No. He wouldn't let her run away from him again. He had lost her once, he wasn't going to sit back and watch history repeat itself.

Kate ran down the familiar slope, dodging past tall trees as she ran deeper into the forest, the branches lashing out at her as if to draw her back when suddenly her foot caught on a root pocking out of the ground.

She cried out in pain, stumbling slightly, but only for a second before she regained herself and continued on her desperate attempt to escape.

She felt sick inside. Sick that she had done it again. That she had left Jack to stand there alone in the wake of her presence. Sick that she gave in to her instinct to run yet again, refusing to take into account the hurt conflicted onto the people she loved. But what really made her sick, was the desperation she felt well up inside of her. The desperation to get away, and the desperation to answer a question lingering at the back of her mind that had been there since the day she had ever set eyes on Jack.

Her train of thought came to an abrupt stop when suddenly two strong arms clasped tightly around her waist from behind, and finally, her question was answered.

For a moment, Kate found herself suspended in midair, the next second, her feet were firmly planted on the ground and she was forced around to meet Jacks somewhat angry gaze, his arms still tightly wrapped around her in fear that if he let go, he'd lose her forever.

"Why, Kate, why do you have to run away from me like that?!" he yelled, panting slightly from the long run.

Kate could feel the heat radiating from his body, soaking into her. She cast her eyes down at the ground, not trusting herself to look up at him in fear that she might do something she would only regret later

Instead, she struggled against him, thrusting her arms into him in an effort to free herself, but Jack only tightened his hold from around her. Kate groaned in return, her ribs crushing painfully against his.

"Jack, it hurts," She managed to gasp, burying her face into his shoulder, begging him to release her.

As if finally realizing what he was doing, jack quickly loosened his grip from around her, but his arms remained where they were, as if a safety measure.

He watched, guilt setting heavily in the pit of his stomach and it tore him apart as he watched Kate try to regain her breath. She inhaled deeply, wincing slightly as her lungs ached beneath her pained ribs.

He kicked himself mentally, hating that he was the cause of her pain.

He continued to watch her, eyes shining with concern as she ducked her head low, coughing loudly.

"Jack," she choked out, her knees suddenly buckling in underneath her and his arms tightened around her waist instinctively, supporting her upright.

"Kate-" he cried, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She replied, more to herself than to Jack.

She straightened up, gripping his arms slightly for support and scolded herself for appearing so weak in front of him.

"Jack... I have my reasons to run, but you- why did you follow me?" She pleaded, searching his eyes for answers, as if the truth lied deep within those hazel orbs.

He exhaled loudly, searching for the right words.

"When you ran the day when we got rescued," He stopped suddenly, his brow furrowed in thought. "I thought I'd never see you again. Then when I saw you get into the car just across the street from me, I had to know for sure, that it was you. So I followed you. I ran after you because I don't want to lose you again. I lost you once Kate, and when you weren't with me I just felt so Empty."

Kate gazed up into his soft hazel eyes that now shone so delicately with love, mirroring her own.

What happened next was unexpected to her. She only realized what was happening when she felt his soft lips pressing delicately against her own. She kissed him back slowly, savoring the moment. Then more passionately when she felt his tongue caressing her lips, begging entrance and she obliged, deepening the kiss as their tongues danced over each other. She moved her arms around his neck, if anything to keep her knees from caving in a second time and his hand moved to tangle with her hair, his other arm wrapping itself tighter around her waist.

Finally, they pulled apart, gasping for air, their foreheads resting against each others.

Kate drew back slightly and looked into his eyes, mirroring the same passion as hers. "Thanks you." She stated simply.

"For what?" He asked, kissing her briefly.

"For fixing me."

Fin.


End file.
